Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/Die Game Awards 2018 - Alle Awards und Trailer
center|link= Bereits seit fünf Jahren moderiert Spielejournalisten-Urgestein Geoff Keighley die „''Game Awards”, und jedes Jahr legt das Event eine Schippe drauf. Neben den Auftritten von Prominenten aus der Spiele-, Film- und Musikbranche gibt es auch in diesem Jahr wieder Live-Musik, Pannen und exklusive Enthüllungen. Für alle, die sich nicht durch mehrere Stunden dauernde Aufzeichnungen wälzen wollen, haben wir alle Awards und Trailer für euch gesammelt. Nominierte und Gewinner Die Gewinner der jeweiligen Kategorie sind 'fett hervorgehoben. Spiel des Jahres *Assassin’s Creed Odyssey *Celeste *God of War' *Marvel’s Spider-Man *Monster Hunter: World *Red Dead Redemption 2 Bestes Actionspiel *Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *Dead Cells'' *Destiny 2: Forsaken *Far Cry 5 *Mega Man 11 Bestes Action/Adventure-Spiel *Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey *''God of War'' *Marvel’s Spider-Man *Red Dead Redemption 2 *Shadow of the Tomb Raider Bestes Rollenspiel *Dragon Quest XI *''Monster Hunter: World'' *Ni no Kuni II *Octopath Traveler *Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire Beste Spielregie *A Way Out *Detroit: Become Human *''God of War'' *Marvel’s Spider-Man *Red Dead Redemption 2 Beste Story *Detroit: Become Human *God of War *Life is Strange 2: Episode 1 *Marvel’s Spider-Man *''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Bestes bestehendes Spiel *Destiny 2: Forsaken *''Fortnite'' *No Man’s Sky *Overwatch *Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six Siege Beste Art Direction *Assassin’s Creed Odyssey *God of War *Octopath Traveler *Red Dead Redemption 2 *''Return of the Obra Dinn'' Beste Musik *Celeste *God of War *Marvel’s Spider-Man *Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom *Octopath Traveler *''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Bestes Audio Design *Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *Forza Horizon 4 *God of War *Marvel’s Spider-Man *''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Bestes Indie-Spiel *''Celeste'' *Dead Cells *Intro the Breach *Return of the Obra Dinn *The Messenger Beste Performance *Bryan Dechart als Connor, Detroit: Become Human *Christopher Judge als Kratos, God of War *Melissanthi Mahut als Kassandra, Assassin’s Creed Odyssey *''Roger Clark als Arthur Morgan, Red Dead Redemption II *Yuri Lowenthal als Peter Parker, Marvel’s Spider-Man Games for Impact *11-11 Memories Retold *Celeste'' *Florence *Life is Strange 2 *The Missing: JJ Macfield and the Island of Memories Bestes Mobile-Spiel *Donut County *''Florence'' *Fortnite *PUBG MOBILE *Reigns: Game of Thrones Bestes VR/AR-Spiel *''ASTRO BOT Rescue Mission'' *Beat Saber *Firewall Zero Hour *Moss *Tetris Effect Bestes Fighting Game *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Soul Calibur VI *''Street Fighter V Arcade'' Bestes Spiel für die ganze Familie *Mario Tennis Aces *Nintendo Labo *''Overcooked 2'' *Starlink: Battle for Atlas *Super Mario Party Bestes Sport-/Rennspiel *FIFA 19 *''Forza Horizon 4'' *Mario Tennis Aces *NBA 2K19 *Pro Evolution Soccer 2019 Bestes Multiplayerspiel *Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *Destiny 2: Forsaken *''Fortnite'' *Monster Hunter: World *Sea of Thieves Bestes Student Game *''Combat 2018'' *Dash Quasar *JERA *LIFF *RE: Charge Bestes Indie-Debut *Donut County *Florence *Moss *''The Messenger'' *Yoku’s Island Express Bestes eSports-Spiel *CSGO *DOTA2 *Fortnite *League of Legends *''Overwatch'' Bester eSports-Spieler *''Dominique “SonicFox” McLean'' *Hajime “Tokido” Taniguchi *Jian “Uzi” Zi-Hao *Oleksandr “s1mple” Kostyliev *Sung-hygeon “JJoNak” Bang Bestes eSports-Team *Astralis *''Cloud9'' *Fnatic *London Spitfire *OG Bester eSports-Coach *''Bok “Reapered” Han-gyu'' *Christian “ppasarel” Banaseanu *Danny “zonic” Sorensen *Dylan Falco *Jakob “YamatoCannon” Mebdi *Janko “YNk” Paunovic Bestes eSports-Event *ELAGUE Major: Boston 2018 *EVO 2018 *''League of Legends World Championship'' *Overwatch League Grand Finals *The International 2018 Bester eSports-Host *Alex “Goldenboy” Mendez *Alex “Machine” Richardson *Anders Blume *''Eefje “Sjokz” Depoortere'' *Paul “RedEye” Chaloner Bester eSports-Moment *''C9 comeback win in triple OT vs FAZE'' *G2 beating RNG *KT vs IG Base Race *OG’s massive upset of LGD *SonicFox side switch against Go1 in DBZ Content Creator des Jahres *Dr. Lupo *Myth *''Ninja'' *Pokimane *Willyrex Bester Moment aus 2017 *''Carol Shaw (Industry Icon)'' *The Game Awards Orchestra (Performance) *Hideo Kojima and Guillermo del Toro (Moment) *Josef Fares (A Way Out) *Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Game of the Year) Ankündigungen und Trailer Neben der Verleihung von Awards gab es auch jede Menge neue Trailer zu sehen, von denen einige sogar weltexklusive Premieren bisher unangekündigter Titel waren. Hier eine Übersicht: Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 Nicht nur in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate wird auf der Nintendo Switch ein riesiges Line-Up aufgefahren: In Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 kehren die Kämpfer des Marvel-Universums zurück, und alle Lieblinge von Spiderman bis Hulk sind vertreten. Selbst die heutzutage vernachlässigten X-Men sind wieder vertreten. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RohG-JzXiM Far Cry New Dawn Dass Ubisoft früher oder später ein neues Far-Cry-Spiel veröffentlicht, war so sicher wie der Morgen. Mit einem postapokalyptischen Sequel zu Far Cry 5 hat jedoch vermutlich kaum jemand gerechnet. Dabei passt das Setting hervorragend zur zerstörerischen Open-World-Sandbox der Spielereihe. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QME9Qn0Epfw Hades Supergiant Games ist dem Namen getreu inzwischen zu einem wahren Titanen der Indie-Actionspiele geworden. Die Ankündigung des neuesten Krachers als Early-Access-Spiel und Exklusivtitel des neuen Epic Games Store kam aus dem nichts und ist ein schlagkräftiges Argument, die neue Plattform auszuprobieren. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=593xCDfumN0 Mortal Kombat 11 Alle Minderjährigen sollten jetzt kurz wegschauen, denn das wohl brutalste Fighting Game aller Zeiten ist zurück, und im Trailer gibt es neben ungewöhnlicher Musikwahl auch reichlich Tomatensoße. Am 23. April soll der Titel weltweit starten. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoTams2yc0s The Outer Worlds Ein neues RPG von Obsidian Entertainment, den Schöpfern von Fallout: New Vegas und Pillars of Eternity? Kann ja eigentlich nur gut werden. Das humorvolle Weltraum-Setting ist jedenfalls ein willkommener Tapetenwechsel. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGLTgt0EEqc Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Kaum haben wir die N. Sane Trilogy verdaut, kommt das nächste Crash-Remaster mit viel Karacho um die Ecke gedriftet. Das Remake von Crash Team Racing soll am 21. Juni 2019 für die PlayStation 4 erscheinen, weitere Plattformen sind bisher nicht bekannt. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dr2BCMRk_xc Atlas Die Schöpfer von Ark: Survival Evolved versuchen sich an einem Fantasy-MMO mit dem Namen Atlas. Der Titel ist bereits am 19. Dezember im Early Access auf Steam erhältlich. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gR6OTD21w4g Devil May Cry 5 Devil May Cry 5 ist zwar schon auf der diesjährigen E3 angekündigt worden, im neuen Trailer gibt es jedoch viel neues zu entdecken. Unter anderem ist Gameplay des mysteriösen Protagonisten „V” zu sehen, sowie Ko-op-Gameplay und eine Vorschau auf den Blutigen Palast. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHPAnj_Lcbo RAGE 2 Auch RAGE 2 zeigt in einem neuen Trailer ausführlich die verschiedenen Aktivitäten, die ihr in der Spielwelt in Angriff nehmen könnt. Kleine Vorwarnung: Die meisten davon haben mit Zerstörung und Explosionen zu tun. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snwhoKgyDpI Stranger Things 3: The Game Spoiler-Alarm! Zur dritten Staffel des Netflix-Megahits Stranger Things wird es ein pixeliges 2D-Spiel geben, welches sich inhaltlich an der TV-Vorlage orientiert. Man darf gespannt sein! thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EaZoC6V-oA The Last Campfire Neben großen AAA-Blockbustern mit viel Krach-Bumm gibt es auch melancholische Indie-Hits zu bestaunen. So auch The Last Campfire, in dem der Spieler als knuffiges Wesen eine düstere Welt erkundet. Gänsehaut pur! thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IkNEBORmbc Anthem Nach der Enthüllung, dass es in Anthem keine Romanzen geben wird, fragten sich einige Spieler, ob es überhaupt Story und Charaktere geben wird. Der Game-Awards-Trailer zeigt: Gibt es, und zwar reichlich. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSdc6LBAL0o Dragon Age Nicht nur Anthem befindet sich derzeit bei Bioware in Entwicklung: Auch RPG-Hitserie Dragon Age wird in absehbarer Zukunft einen neuen Ableger erhalten. Lesetipp dazu: Der User-Blogpost von Mehra Milo im Dragon Age Wiki. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nw3lrXlti-8 The Pathless Jetzt mal wieder zurück zu den Indie-Perlen: The Pathless, von den Entwicklern von ABZU, kombiniert malerische Atmosphäre mit fluider Action und bösen Geistern. Das hat viel Potential! thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4L7CgkNRoh8 Scavengers Was ist Scavengers? Auch nach den spärlichen Erklärungen des Entwicklers auf der Bühne sind wir uns nicht sicher. Aber wenn das Studio sich mit dem Spiel so viel Mühe gibt, wie mit dem gerenderten Trailer, könnte es sich um einen interessanten Multiplayer-Titel handeln. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glYYdCz237o Sayonara Wild Hearts Wo wir grade bei Spielen sind, die schwer in Worte zu fassen sind: Sayonara Wild Hearts, ein Switch-exklusiver Racing-Titel, wirft im Trailer einige Fragen auf, überzeugt aber gleichzeitig mit viel Kitsch. Sehr kawaii, Nintendo. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5obZ5sHIww Among Trees „Survival-Sandbox-Adventure” dürfte bei vielen Spielern für Augenrollen und Seufzer sorgen, vielleicht nicht ganz zu Unrecht. Aber mit diesem farbenfrohen und atmosphärischen Indie-Anstrich könnte Among Trees durchaus ein Ausreißer des Genres werden. 2019 wissen wir im Steam Early Access mehr. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85H2DX2xDvI Dead By Daylight Ein neuer Killer ist in der Stadt! Im Dead-by-Daylight-DLC Darkness Among Us schlüpfen wir in die Haut des mysteriösen Mörders „Legion”, um unseren Mitspielern das Fürchten zu lehren. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UWQ6iHVDfY Ashen Ein Action-RPG im Stil von Dark Souls mit Indie-Grafik und Ko-op? Immer her damit. Keine Zeit, die Dodge-Rollen zu üben, denn Ashen kann bereits gespielt werden. thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKak8OStnB4 Ancestors Endlich mal ein Spiel, das wirklich weit in der Vergangenheit spielt: In Ancestors: The Humankind Odyssey beginnen wir als Millionen Jahre zurückliegender Vorfahre der menschlichen Spezies und arbeiten uns langsam die Nahrungs- und Evolutionskette hoch, bis wir schließlich mit Stöcken auf Säbelzahntiger werfen. Es lebe der Fortschritt! thumb|center|670 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVtlLNfOahQ Wenn du es bis hier geschafft hast, hast du wahrscheinlich einiges zu verarbeiten. Welche Awards sind gerechtfertigt, welche unsinnig? Welche Ankündigung freut dich am meisten? Schreib es in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag